Abigail Hobbs
Abigail Hobbs is the daughter of serial killer Garrett Jacob Hobbs. Her psychiatrist was Dr. Alana Bloom. She is a skilled hunter and has a knack for manipulation, much like Hannibal. After being wounded by her father, she spent a few days in coma. She has a close relationship with Will Graham, who saved her life and Hannibal Lecter, who is a paternal figure to her. Alana Bloom has been her psychiatrist since she had woken up at the hospital. Her father taught her how to hunt and butcher animals. She's demonstrated an aptitude for psychological and wants to work for the FBI. She killed Nicholas Boyle in self-defense, and with Hannibal's help, hid the body. She resided at Port Haven Psychiatric facility in Baltimore, Maryland. Her house was sold. However, the money won't go to her, but to the victims' families. It turned out later in the series that, despite her previous adamant denials, Abigail was in fact a reluctant accomplice to her father. She would go meet the girls to engage in conversations with them, as seen in a flashback where Abigail and her father boarded a train, and Abigail chatted up one of her father's victims to seek out all of their information for her father. She told Lecter that she did it because she knew that it was the victims or her. In order to tell her own story and fight the perception of her being an accomplice to her father's murders, and to earn some money, she agrees to write a book with the help of Freddie Lounds, who claims she cares and wants to help her. Elsewhere, Freddie Lounds discusses the structure of her book with Abigail Hobbs. When Freddie says she wants to call the book "The Last Victim," Abigail resists, citing Marissa Schurr as the last victim, blaming her father even though the copycat killed Marissa as well as Cassie Boyle. Freddie asks if she blames her father for the death of Nicholas Boyle, but Abigail responds that she blames Nick himself for his death, deserving it for killing Marissa. Freddie doesn't think Nick killed Marissa; having interviewed many killers as well as him she thinks he was innocent but Will Graham and Jack Crawford are to blame for his death as a result of accusing him. Abigail keeps silent about her secret regarding Nick, allowing Freddie to focus on Will Graham, who (unlike Boyle) gave off a killer's "very specific brand of hostility". Regardless, whoever killed Nicholas Boyle killed an innocent man. The words bite at Abigail like knives. Will takes Abigail back to the cabin where her father killed all of his victims. It's there that Will finds out Abigail was the bait in which her father lured in all the girls he murdered. This shocking revelation taints the image Will has of Abigail and sends him into a psychotic episode. Will begins to struggle with reality and hallucination, until he wakes up on an airplane, back in Virginia. He's the only one left. Abigail is nowhere to be found. Abigail wanders into her old home, having left Will at the cabin because he was acting unstable. Hannibal is waiting for her in the kitchen. Once he heard of Will's intentions, he immediately came to her aid. Hannibal tells Abigail Jack knows about her involvement in her father's murders. Abigail realizes Hannibal was the one who called the day her father died. Lecter admits to being the copycat and tells Abigail he's killed far more people than her father ever did. Terrified, Abigail asks if Hannibal plans on killing her too. He runs a thumb down her face and apologizes for not being able to protect her "in this life". Her blood was later found on the kitchen floor suggesting her death. On a later scene after Abigail Hobbs' presumed death, Hannibal cooked and had a meal with his psychiatrist Bedelia. As she ate the meal, she inquired what the meat was. Hannibal replied that it was veal. Since Abigail was young, it was assumed that Bedalia and Hannibal ate Abigail. In Mizumono, it is revealed Abigail is still alive, without her ear. She threw Alana Bloom out the window (possibly due to the brainwashing of Hannibal). Later, Hannibal sliced her neck in front of Will, who's also been stabbed. After Hannibal escapes, a dying Will tried to save Abigail. Her fate remains unknown. Quotes *"He was feeding them to us, wasn't he?" *"He didn't seem delusional, he was a perfectionist." (about her father) *"The support groups are sucking the life out of me." (to Dr. Bloom) *Abigail: "Does that make me a sociopath?" Lecter: "It makes you a survivor." *"Abigail is lost too. Then perhaps it's our responsibility, yours and mine, to help her find her way."'' (Lecter to Will)'' *"Nature versus nurture." *"I survived." *"You're not your father's daughter, not anymore." (Lecter to Abigail) *"Okay. Let's tell my story." (to Freddie) *"I know what people think I did. They're wrong. Why can't I tell everybody that they're wrong?" (to Will and Lecter) *"Perhaps she's stronger than you think." (Lecter to Will) *"Abigail is no more a killer than you are for shooting her father, or I am for the death of Tobias Budge." (Lecter to Will) *"I helped him. I knew what my father was. I knew what he did." (to Lecter) *"I'm a monster." (to Lecter) *"I blame Nick Boyle for Nick Boyle's death." (to Freddie) *"I thought there was something wrong with me because I didn't feel ugly when I killed Nick Boyle. I felt good. That's why it was so easy to lie about it."'' (to Will)'' *"This wasn't supposed to be my life." (to Will) *"Abigail is one of those very smart girls who hasn't quite figured out that very smart girls grow up and know all the moves that they're making when they're trying to hide something." (Freddie to Jack) Relationships *Abigail and Garret *Abigail and Will *Abigail and Hannibal *Abigial and Alana Trivia * The name Abigail means "father's joy", fitting given her father's obsession with her. * Abigail is the name of the first girl to confess to witchcraft in the Salem Witch Trials in the 1600's. Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Recurring Category:Murderers Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Hannibal's Proxies Category:Unknown Status Category:Victim